bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gremmy Thoumeaux
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V'" - "'The Visionary".Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 573, page 10 Appearance Gremmy has a child-like appearance, with messy blond hair, youthful features, and red eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, page 1 His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a loose trench coat featuring a hood and a high collar. Personality Gremmy takes delight in his power and believes imagination to be the greatest force in the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 13-15 He can be cruel to those created by his power, mercilessly killing Guenael Lee.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 7-8 He also is quite arrogant, believing himself to be the strongest Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 13 He is incredibly proud and confident in his own abilities, declaring that Kenpachi Zaraki cannot comprehend his abilities until he loses, he then declared that he could defeat him without even using a finger despite knowing how powerful his opponent is.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, page 8 Gremmy has never thought of wanting to destroy someone because no one has ever displayed aggression toward him. However, during his fight with Kenpachi, he discovers he wishes to obliterate Kenpachi and is filled with joy at the prospect.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 12-14 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Guenael rises after being struck by 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Gremmy makes a deep cut in his shoulder. Sitting inside the barrier which is healing 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma, he tells Guenael he's only a product of his imagination and he will now vanish from his mind. After disposing of Guenael, Gremmy reveals he has killed the two captains, shocking 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Dodging an attack from Yachiru, he imagines the bones in her hand being made of cookies, effectively making this true. He goes on to explain his powers, but he is interrupted by the arrival of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 5-17 Gremmy takes note of Kenpachi's strong appearance, and raises the ground to make a "stage" for he and Kenpachi to fight on. He explains his power to Kenpachi, who only tries to attack. As Gremmy tries to explain why Kenpachi can't cut him, Kenpachi presses on and slashes through part of Gremmy's right shoulder. Gremmy remains silent as Kenpachi explains that Gremmy can't imagine something that he can't cut.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, pages 5-14 Gremmy gets up, revealing he imagined himself healed. He declares that he will kill Kenpachi through his imagination without even lifting a finger. He suddenly makes lava appear to kill the captain. When Kenpachi tells Yachiru to get away he says she can't and then explains cookies to Kenpachi. He goes on to submerge Kenpachi in water and then throw him into a fissure which he then closes, stating that Kenpachi will drown within an hour. Kenpachi then breaks free and attacks Gremmy, who successfully blocks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 3-17 After Kenpachi has Yachiru leave the battlefield to get her arm healed, Gremmy notes Kenpachi figured out how to disable his power. Kenpachi confirms this and reminds Gremmy of his claim of being the strongest Quincy before proclaiming this will not be a fight if Gremmy does not focus on him. Surrounding Kenpachi with several rectangular blocks of earth, Gremmy notes Kenpachi's reasoning of him wanting to kill the strongest combatant and tells himself he has never thought this because no one has ever displayed aggression toward him. However, Gremmy realizes that he wishes to kill Kenpachi, and is overjoyed at the prospect as he creates several dozen firearms around himself and engulfs Kenpachi in an onslaught of bullets. Gremmy creates several missiles and throws them toward Kenpachi, who withstands the explosions and notes his sword is finally beginning to enjoy himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 5-17 While noting he feels especially good right now, Gremmy creates a shield to defend against Kenpachi's attack, only for Kenpachi to cut through it. As Kenpachi proceeds to slash him multiple times, Gremmy notes Kenpachi is taking advantage of his lack of reaction to attack him relentlessly, and thinks to himself this is impossible. When a confused Kenpachi asks him if he is imagining his own death, Gremmy realizes he is, heals his wounds, and thanks Kenpachi for pointing this out. Gremmy decides to thank Kenpachi by revealing his greatest power, and creates a clone of himself nearby. When Kenpachi attacks the clone, Gremmy claims it will not be hurt and reveals that his power of imagination is doubled in this form while pointing to a huge meteorite hurtling toward them from above. Gremmy proclaims this meteorite will obliterate both Kenpachi and the entire Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, pages 2-17 Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Gremmy's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Gremmy even claims to be the strongest Sternritter, Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 12 and is able to fight on par with 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, who is known for his incredible Reiryoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 7-16 : Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that his body is "more sturdy than the strongest steel," he can drastically increase his defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 15 He can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto him by imagining that it has already healed.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 4-5 He can even create living beings using this power, having created Guenael Lee and then erasing him from existence with the same power. If Gremmy shifts his attention away from the target, it can revert to what it was before. Bleach manga; Chapter 574, page 17 Using this power, Gremmy can also create elements and substances from his mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as he sees fit.Bleach manga; Chapter 574, pages 10-15 Gremmy can also create real weapons around himself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 575, pages 14-15 Gremmy claims his greatest power lies in his ability to clone himself; by doing so, his power of imagination is doubled, and he can create much more potent objects, such as a huge meteorite. The clone itself is invulnerable to harm.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, pages 13-17 However, if he is not careful, Gremmy can cause his own death by imagining it.Bleach manga; Chapter 576, page 12 Hirenkyaku Expert: Gremmy is fast enough to effortlessly dodge a surprise attack from a Shikai-wielding Yachiru Kusajishi, a lieutenant renowned for her speed, despite the fact that her Shikai is also very difficult to dodge. Gremmy then easily grabbed her hand mid-swing, preventing her Shikai from using its preemptive strike to harm him.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 14-15 Infiltration Expert: Gremmy was able to penetrate Isane Kotetsu's barrier and kill two incapacitated captains, only being noticed when he took action against a fellow Sternritter. Even Yachiru Kusajishi, an expert in infiltration in her own right, failed to detect him.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 8-12 Quotes *(To Yachiru Kusajishi) "The most powerful force in this world is 'imagination.' Anything I imagine... anything at all... becomes reality."Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 15 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "'This kid’s ability is like a joke.' That’s what you’re thinking, right? I’m afraid a fighter like you... probably won’t be able to fully comprehend my strength until you’ve already lost. So shall we begin? Come and try to attack me, Kenpachi Zaraki. I won’t insult you by trying to stop you with a single finger. No, I won’t even raise any fingers against you. I’ll take your life... using my mind alone."Bleach manga; Chapter 574, page 6 References Category:Sternritter Category:Wandenreich Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Characters